whoselineisitanywayfandomcom-20200213-history
Episode 5-20
Good evening everybody, and welcome to Whose Line Is It Anyway? On tonight's show: * Rub-a-dub-dub, Greg Proops * Hey diddle diddle, Wayne Brady * Hickory dickory dock, Colin Mochrie * Wee willie winkie, Ryan Stiles and my name's Drew Carey. Come on down, let's have some fun. The Points * Don't matter, just like... ** Cheeseburgers after you've had angioplasty Games * Weird Newscasters ** Anchor: Colin as "Tad Zawayuhuhuhuhilikeit" ** Co-anchor: Greg as "Homey" - Goofy white guy desperately trying to act street ** Sports: Wayne as "Ruby Squealer" - Aging female Broadway performer in a big song and dance number whose extensive plastic surgery begins to collapse ** Weather: Ryan as "Hunky Dory" - Very strict father whose deadbeat sons are in the studio and he's decided it's time for them to get real jobs * Scenes from a Hat ** Like Oklahoma!, musicals about different US states ** Sumo wrestlers in other professions ** Anecdotes dogs would tell if they appeared on talk shows * Film Dub ** Performers: Greg, Colin, and Ryan ** Scene: One day at the doctor's lab ** Film: The Black Scorpion (1957) * Party Quirks ** Host: Greg *** Wayne - Having a series of stormy love affairs from beginning to end with each person at the party *** Colin - Serious scientist testing how much annoyance people can stand before cracking *** Ryan - Rat traveling through a maze to reach the cameras where he's given either cheese or an electric shock * Dating Service Video ** World's worst dating service video * Irish Drinking Song ** Performers: Wayne, Drew, Colin, and Ryan ** Musician: Laura ** About: Yelled out the wrong name in bed Winner * Greg Proops ** The rest get to do a game of "Irish Drinking Song" Credits * Everybody reads the credits when their extensive plastic surgery collapses Trivia * Filmed along with Season 5 episode 17 * Linda Taylor and Cece Worrall-Rubin are seen in the establishing shot, but are not credited and do not perform in this episode. Gallery wl film dub us 0520.jpg|"Film Dub" wl irish 0520.jpg|"Irish Drinking Song" Hats Gallery wl hats us 0520 01.jpg|I'm just looking for someone with a shirt to match my hat. wl hats us 0520 02.jpg|Let me be the gatekeeper to your portals of joy. wl hats us 0520 03.jpg|I just got out of a bad relationship with a flying squirrel. wl hats us 0520 04.jpg|Me an' you, on a date, January 12th, in Madison Square Garden. wl hats us 0520 05.jpg|''himself'' wl hats us 0520 06.jpg|''snort'' I have a giant fish head on. I'm forty-two [fucking] years old. wl hats us 0520 07.jpg|This is just my ball; you should see my chain. wl hats us 0520 08.jpg|I'd like to visit Uranus. wl hats us 0520 09.jpg|I will churn thy butter. wl hats us 0520 10.jpg|I'm just looking for a nice piece o' bass. wl hats us 0520 11.jpg|Let me help you hit those high notes. Meow. wl hats us 0520 12.jpg|Hi, I'm Michael Jackson. Category:US episodes